Itachi's Mission
by jmills99
Summary: There is one thing missing in Sasuke's life, and Itachi is going to fix that.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was practicing a new jutsu outside near his home. He was trying to show that Naruto would not be able to show him up. He remembered when Naruto saved Sakura from Gaara, and at first it took him by surprise, but then he became angered at this. He was supposed to be the strongest and smartest in team 7, not Naruto. He was supposed to be the klutz, the loud mouth, and not the brightest. So why was it that Naruto was now growing so much stronger, and he was stagnated. Maybe it was because he didn't have his older brother around to compete with, no that wasn't it because he was competing with Naruto right now. Maybe his competition with Itachi was stronger.

"Hi Sasuke!"

"…"

"What are you doing?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Leave me alone".

"Maybe I can help, I'm pretty good with chakra you know".

"Heh" Sasuke laughed a little, the mere thought of Sakura helping HIM was just absurd.

"Sorry, but I need to do this on my own".

"Oh I understand!" she exclaimed stupidly.

From inside Sasuke's house Itachi peeked out the window watching his dear little brother working hard, trying to become better, no, stronger and more powerful. Itachi had to admit, his foolish little brother had grown up just the way he had planned except for one thing. He knew Sasuke did not feel loved by anyone, but he was going to change that, even if it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi's Mission

Chapter 2

Sasuke was walking along the dirt road, he was on his way to train with his other team mates Sakura and Naruto. He was also prepared to wait around for at least ten minutes for Kakashi. While he was walking to the training ground he donned an unusual smile on his face. _I can't wait to show that blond idiot the new jutsu that I mastered _he thought to himself. He only wished he had a camera so that he could capture the moment where Naruto's mouth dropped open in shock.

Up ahead Sasuke could see that Sakura and Naruto were already there arguing about who was the best ninja on their team.

"Come on Sakura, don't tell me you think that silent emo kid is actually stronger than ME do you?"

"He is NOT emo, he just isn't loud and annoying like YOU!" she shouted back.

"Whatever" the blond ninja replied. "At least I'm not gay" he murmured under his breath. Sakura didn't catch the last comment, but Sasuke was close enough to, and he did. Of course Sasuke didn't show any emotion in his face, but truth be told it ripped him apart. Sasuke had come to terms with his sexuality, but had never told anyone about it, he wondered how Naruto found out, or was it really that obvious. All of a sudden Sasuke felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Guess who?" Sakura squealed.

"Hmm I wonder?" Sasuke dead panned lowly.

"Okay Sakura let him go" Kakashi had finally arrived and could tell that Sasuke was uncomfortable with Sakura all over him.

"Aww Kakashi, but he's just so cute!" she cried out.

"Yes, well" he sighed "I don't think he can breath".

"Oh, whoops! Ha ha ha" she then sheepishly unhooked her arms from the raven haired ninja.

"Alright then, lets begin".

Endnote

Okay we've learned that Sasuke is gay and is a little sensitive about it lol. Oh and sorry about the whole emo thing, just couldn't resist. And you could prolly tell I'm not the biggest fans of Naruto and Sakura, I just find them really annoying, as does Sasuke hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi's Mission

Chapter 3

"Very good Sakura" Kakashi congratulated her on the mastered technique team 7 were currently working on. Kakashi had instructed them to make multiple clones of themselves, except the clones were not to look like them, but other people. Of course all of Sakura's clones looked like Sasuke. However, Naruto and Sasuke were having a bit more trouble. Naruto couldn't make more than one clone who did not resemble himself; and Sasuke had no problem making more than one clone but they all had on his signature Uchiha shirt and blue shorts. They were both eyeing each other making sure the other did not succeed in the technique.

"Come on Sasuke!" Sakura cheered "just try to think of ME, and you'll have no problem".

"Why the HELL would I want to see more of YOU!" Sasuke bellowed at the top of his lungs. Even Kakashi was a bit startled at the outburst. Sure Sasuke wasn't the nicest guy you would meet, but he was never this rude, or loud for that matter. Sakura just whispered a "sorry" and didn't say another word.

"What's wrong with you" Naruto screamed at Sasuke "she was only trying to help".

"Well maybe I don't need any help" he then grabbed a kunai ready to attack Naruto.

"Hey calm down Sasuke" Kaskashi tried to calm the little too emotional ninja down.

"I think this is enough practice for one day, I don't want you guys to start killing each other over a simple clone technique.

"Fine with me" Naruto replied. "Hey Sakura, do you want to go get some ramen with me?"

"Okay".

As Sasuke was about to leave, Kakashi called for him to stay.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sasuke turned around to face his sensei.

"Is there something bothering you, maybe I could help".

"I'm fine" he grunted.

"I know you Sasuke there is definitely something on your mind, and talking about it can sometimes help". Kakashi motioned Sasuke to come over to where he was standing, he really wanted to make sure the troubled boy was alright. He knew about his family situation and what his older brother had done. Sasuke was now living alone in his abandoned house, and he didn't have the biggest circle of friends to talk to. Kakashi knew it could be tough to try and handle everything on your own. He was afraid if the boy didn't talk to him then he wouldn't talk to anyone.

Sasuke was currently leaning on a tree in front of Kakashi refusing to speak.

"If you don't tell me then I can't help you".

"…"

"Okay fine if you really don't want to tell me, then I won't force you". But before the jonin turned to leave he heard a quiet "wait". He turned around to face his now nervous and fidgety student.

Endnote

Okay can you guess what is troubling Sasuke?

Next chapter will be the conversation between Kakashi and Sasuke, and Sasuke might find a little surprise on his way back home. And I promise there will be some action in here during later chapters, maybe when I introduce Orochimaru into the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi's Mission

Chapter 4

"Are you finally ready to tell me what has been bothering you?" Kakashi asked.

"Um…well, you see" Sasuke stuttered. "I have this friend, and he well…"

Kakashi sighed "you know Sasuke, I know you are talking about yourself so you can stop pretending you're talking about someone else".

"You promise not to tell anyone?" he asked desperately with his face the shade of a tomato.

"I promise".

Kakashi had never seen the boy so overwrought about something, he was starting to get really interested in what he had to say.

"What do you think about a boy liking another boy?" he said in a hushed tone.

Kakashi cleared his throat "well, if you are talking about a boy liking another boy in a romantic way, no I don't think there is anything wrong with it."

Sasuke sighed in relief, he didn't think he was a freak, but deep down inside he still felt like someone who didn't belong.

"Why can't I be like everyone else? More I don't know…more _normal_?" Sasuke said sadly more to himself then to the silver haired jonin. "Sometimes I just hate being so different, so misunderstood, and…alone."

Kakashi stood in front of him with sympathy in his eyes. It must have been hard growing up all by himself with no father figure in his life, no older male to guide him and to reassure him that he was in fact a normal adolescent boy.

The sun started to go down and all was quiet except for a few buzzing flies flying around the stream nearby.

"Sasuke, the feelings you have for other boys does not make you weird or at all inferior to the other boys your age, trust me, just because you may not want a girlfriend, there is nothing stopping you from having a boyfriend who truly cares about you."

"But…"

"And don't let anyone tell you otherwise, be proud of who you are" the jonin said with comforting eyes.

Sasuke just nodded. He was actually glad that he put his pride aside for one moment and opened up to his sensei. He felt like a huge load was lifted from his shoulders. He felt for the first time in his life like he could walk up to anyone and admit he liked other boys.

"Thanks" he said while showing a small smile.

"Anytime Sasuke, and if you ever need to talk about anything don't hesitate, okay?" The younger nodded and started to head back to his house.

He was almost at his house when something shimmered in the moonlight on the dusty and dirty road. He walked up to the shiny object and bent down to pick it up. It was Itachi's, it was the necklace he always wore, the necklace that he treasured, it was also the necklace Sasuke had always found beautiful.

Endnote

Alright this was Sasuke being a little bit emo, but we still love him, and Sasuke's surprise was finding Itachi's necklace dun dun DUN. And if you are still reading this story it would be great if you could give a review, it would be most appreciated :D


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi's Mission

Chapter 5

A light chuckle could be faintly heard above the howling of the wind outside.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your body will be mine."

The next day

"Hey Sakura do you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow?" Naruto asked while crossing both fingers next to his hopeful and bright face.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you! I'm only interested in going out with Sasuke! Geez you ask me out every single day and every single time I say no, why don't you just take a hint and stop pestering me!"

"Sasuke!" she squealed with delight "I was waiting for you, um do you want to go out with me this weekend, you know out to a restaurant or something?" Sakura smiled sweetly while flirtatiously batting her eyelashes.

Sasuke seemed to be staring out into space thinking about something with a serious look on his face, obviously not paying attention at all.

"Did you hear me?" Sakura wailed.

"Hm? Were you saying something?" her face dropped down in utter embarrassment, she couldn't even get the guy of her dreams to even listen to her while she was addressing him.

"Never mind" she replied in utter defeat, while Naruto smirked behind her.

Sasuke was returned back to his previous thoughts, the questions of why Itachi's necklace was laying on the dirt road in front of his house, the fact that he actually kept the piece of jewelry, and why he seemed to be missing the stoic and powerful Akatuski member. The boy was full of unanswered questions, and some maybe he really didn't want answered at all.

_Flashback_

"_Aniki! Can you take a bath with meeee…pleeeease?" Itachi looked down at his adorable younger brother tugging at the bottom of his pant leg. He cursed to himself how weak his otouto could make him, if it was anyone else he would just turn around and walk the other way without a second thought, but Sasuke could get him to do just about anything._

"_But Sasuke big boys take baths by themselves, you do want to be a big boy don't you?"_

"_If being a big boy means taking a bath by myself then no, I don't want to be one" he said crossing his short little arms across his chest with the cutest little smirk Itachi had ever seen._

"_Alright then" he sighed "but not too much splashing, the last time we took a bath together the bathroom floor became soaked with water"._

"_Hey! But that wasn't my fault, you were tickling me, so I couldn't help it!" the little Uchiha shot back._

"_Hn, it's not my fault my otouto is so ticklish" and they continued the light banter to the bathroom. _

"_I want lots and lots of bubbles big brother!" the younger of the two cried out._

_After Itachi decided the water was at the right temperature he lifted his now unclothed otouto into the water and bubble filled tub._

"_Is it warm enough Sasuke?" _

"_Yes, it's just right! Hurry up aniki I want to play with you" Sasuke exclaimed looking up with a small blush upon his cheeks._

_Itachi was now inside the tub resting, his back leaned against one side with Sasuke comfortably sitting on his lap, his back against Itachi's strong chest._

"_Tell me a story aniki, tell me about your last mission."_

_Itachi smiled and gave Sasuke a small kiss on the back of his head "lets see where should I begin?"_

"Ow!" Sasuke felt a harsh slap across his face. "Earth to Sasuke, hello anyone home?" Naruto questioned staring at the other's face.

Sasuke just gave the hyper one a glare, and if looks could kill Naruto would be dead, he then stood up and walked in the opposite direction to continue his thoughts.

The sun was slowly going down and the birds had flown back to their nests, there was no one else outside it seemed, besides himself with his mind still full of thoughts.

"What are you thinking about foolish little brother?" a deep low, and almost sexy voice was heard by the young Uchiha.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracts, did he really just hear Itachi's voice, or was he just hearing things? And why was his heart beating so fast? Soon enough a puff of grey smoke appeared out of no where right in front of the boy. Sasuke stepped back and coughed a little from the puff of smoke, he waited until the smoke cleared out and saw a pair of deep dark eyes not unlike his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi's Mission

Chapter 6

I haven't really said that I don't own Naruto or the characters of the show, but if you thought that I did well I thought I would just clear that up. :P

"You should be careful walking outside at this time of night little brother" the Akatsuki member stated in an almost comforting manner. The moonlight gave the older Uchiha a beautiful mysterious look, but Sasuke just stared at the other in utter confusion. It seemed that the stoic man's obscure eyes bore right through the adolescent, like he knew all of his deepest thoughts and feelings. Itachi knew that it would take a while to receive Sasuke's trust, but once he possessed it, everything would be worth it. So whether Sasuke liked it or not Itachi was going to take the minor with him. He was going to take the young boy back to the Akatsuki hideout, the other members were waiting for their arrival, already knowing about Itachi's guest.

Sasuke was about to turn and run in the opposite direction of the older brother, but before he even had a chance Itachi grabbed the younger's wrist and they both disappeared into the starry night. But what they didn't know was that Orochimaru saw the whole thing.

The next morning

"Hey Sakura, have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No, the last time I saw him was last night when he just got up and walked away from us, he looked like something might have been troubling him". Sakura responded. "I'm sure it's nothing, I mean, you know Sasuke, always walking around by himself looking all sexy- like".

Naruto rolled his eyes "he's not sexier than me" he said as he posed with one arm behind his head with his legs spread open looking up at the sky.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura yelled while waving at her. Naruto just stared with an embarrassed look on his face, _she just IGNORED me!_

"Why is Naruto posing like an idiot?" Ino asked her rival while walking up to the two Genins.

"Who knows and who cares" she said shrugging her small shoulders. "Maybe he's been eating too much Ramen".

"HA HA HA very funny" the orange suited ninja shot back.

"Hey, did you guys hear that Itachi has been spotted in Konaha" Ino inquired to them.

The other faces looked worried, then they looked at each other and simultaneously shouted "SASUKE!"

"What?!" Ino looked at the others in confusion. "Do you think he took Sasuke?!

"Come on, we should try to look for him before going to Lady Hokage, we don't want to worry anyone before we are absolutely sure that Sasuke is missing" Naruto told the two girls.

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's lair

"Kabuto" the pale Sannin called out in a raspy deep voice. Orochimaru was currently sitting on the dark wooden chair at his desk examining some files; the only light that could be seen was a single dripping candle on the semi- cluttered desk.

"Yes Master Orochimaru" the silver haired ninja replied coming into the almost pitch black room.

"We need to act fast, in order to retrieve Sasuke, we need to devise a plan, and since Itachi has already taken him to the Akatsuki hideout I need you to spy on the other members, especially Itachi and Kisame. Find out why Itachi has taken the boy to the Akatsuki hideout, and what he plans to do with him, anything you can find out will be of great help. Keep a close eye on Itachi and his partner, those two would probably be the ones around Sasuke the most". Kabuto nodded, he understood Orochimaru has been after Sasuke's body for a while and now that he has developed the Sharingan, it was now time to take action.

Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was sick all week and then I got behind in my homework so yeah, and I know I'm not the greatest writer and all that but I'm trying to improve with each chapter, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi's Mission

Chapter 7

Still don't own Naruto.

………………………….

Sasuke silently followed behind his older brother into the hideout. He couldn't help but look around curiously at the interior of the famous Akatsuki hideaway. There were so many twists and turns if he didn't pay attention he would surly get lost in the many dark and grimy hallways. All that could be heard was the foot steps of the two Uchiha brothers that echoed in the gloomy surroundings. Sasuke was a little nervous to say the least, he did not exactly know what was going on and what Itachi planned to do with him, but he followed the elder silently, for some odd reason he trusted Itachi. Ever since he could remember he looked up to him, and it seemed this was no exception.

Itachi said nothing to comfort the little one, he only occasionally checked behind him to make sure Sasuke was still there behind him. The lights over their heads would occasionally flicker on and off, but after awhile the lights seemed to not have enough energy to flicker back on. The very dim hallway was now completely dark, so much so that Sasuke could not see his now shaking hand in front of his worried face. He had always had a fear of the dark, he wouldn't admit it of course, but nothing else scared him more than being alone in pure darkness.

The pale boy began to panic, did he already lose Itachi? Was he all by himself? How was he going to find his way back out, he didn't pay attention when Itachi lead him inside. He stopped short and started to panic, his heart began to beat faster as his whole body trembled in fear. He reached out in front of him for his older brother, but all his little hands seemed to capture was the icy and freezing air around him. The frightened boy could not take any more and he screamed.

"ITACHI!"

The boy waited, waited for a sign that his brother was in fact still with him. Nothing, not a sound, not a word, not even the smallest breath could be heard. A single tear fell from his eye and ran down the chubby cheek and he could taste the saltiness of the drop of clear fluid while it slipped to his quivering lips.

"I had no idea you were so afraid of the dark Sasuke" Itachi quietly breathed in the younger's ear. Sasuke gasped and then jumped when he felt two strong arms slowly circle him from behind.

"Itachi" Sasuke said between sniffles, he turned his body so it was now facing his aniki. Itachi could feel something press up against his chest, it was Sasuke's head. Sasuke could smell the familiar scent of the warm comforting body as he nuzzled his face into Itachi's red and black cloak, he now felt safer than ever.

"Don't ever leave me" the sobbing boy whimpered. Itachi looked into his otouto's eyes and wiped a tear away from his face and simply responded

"I would rather die than leave you".

Inside the common area of the Akatsuki hideout

"I can't wait to see Itachi's younger brother hm" Deidara told Sasori, "I wonder if he is a lot like his older brother, we could have a little fun with him I'm sure."

"Not unless you want to be murdered by Itachi" Sasori reminded the blonde.

"Hm, Itachi isn't that cruel, he likes to pretend he is, but inside I bet he's a big softie" Deidara said as he created a new type of explosive with his mouth on the inside of his hand.

Tobi randomly walked into the room where Sasori and Deidara were talking, "Tobi's a good boy" then he sat down next to Sasori and started watching TV.

"Why are you always saying that?" Deidara asked, "I mean don't you ever get sick of it?"

"Nope" Tobi replied.

"Well I do" Sasori said quietly to himself.

All three S class ninjas turned their heads towards the rectangular doorway, and watched Itachi slowly walk inside followed by his little brother Sasuke. Sasuke felt all eyes immediately directed towards him. He felt slightly uncomfortable but tried not to show it. Deidara laughed

"He looks just like Itachi, he's like a mini version of him" Sasuke glared at him.

"Itachi, is that weird blonde a boy or a girl?" Sasuke asked while pointing to the laughing Deidara.

Itachi smirked from thinking about how scared the boy seemed just a few minutes ago and how he had to hold and comfort the sobbing kid, but now he seemed he was back to his cocky self, "the blonde would be a boy".

"Wow, could have fooled me" Sasuke shot back, and the blonde stopped laughing.

"Hey Itachi that pipsqueak is making fun of me" he inched towards the boy with a menacing look.

"Don't even think about it" Itachi said while stepping in between Sasuke and Deidara.

"Hm, just make sure he stays out of my way."

Sasuke yawned and Itachi could tell the young boy was probably exhausted from their long trip.

"Maybe you should head on to bed Sasuke, we had a long trip and a nap could do you some good" Itachi suggested to his brother.

"I'm not tired, I want to see the rest of this place" Sasuke argued with his hands on his hips.

Itachi sighed, _stubborn as ever_ he thought to himself, but Itachi had a pretty good idea on how to get Sasuke to rest.

"Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi, you want to hear a funny story?" and they all nodded and directed their attention to the dark haired man.

"While Sasuke and I were on our way to this room the lights went out and all of a sudden I hear Sasuke start to scr-"

"Okay I'll go to bed!" Sasuke quickly said cutting Itachi off. Itachi just smiled and pointed to one of the rooms with a bed, Sasuke assumed it was Itachi's room.

"So what was the story you were going to tell us?" Sasori asked with enthusiasm.

"Never mind, what we need to do is discuss how we are going to capture the Kyubi."


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi's Mission

Chapter 8

Sasuke couldn't believe Itachi was forcing him to take a _nap_! Didn't Itachi know he wasn't a baby anymore! Sasuke huffed and puffed his way to his big brother's king size bed.

_Tch, only Itachi would be arrogant enough to sleep on this size of a bed, especially if he was the only person that would be using it _Sasuke thought. The oversized and soft bedspread did look tempting though and proving Itachi right, the young Uchiha fell into a deep sleep within minutes.

An hour later

Itachi was exhausted after having the meeting with the rest of the Akatsuki members about capturing Naruto, he also knew that Sasuke wouldn't have a problem with the plan because he knew his little brother despised the orange clad ninja. If he could get the raven haired child to even help them with the mission Itachi would be very thankful; for one it would be a lot easier because Naruto trusts his brother, and two, it would also mean the two Uchiha brothers would get to spend more time together. Itachi smiled inside at just the mere thought of working with the stubborn but adorable boy. The stoic man sighed, speaking of which he should probably check up on the boy now.

The older Uchiha opened the heavy wooden door to his private room, and he found his little Sasuke curled up in a ball with both knees to his chest, and the dark covers were pulled up to his little chin. Itachi didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping beauty up so he would let him sleep until he woke up on his own. But until then Itachi was feeling pretty tired himself and did not hesitate to join his brother on the bed, after all it definitely was big enough for the both of them. He lifted the enticing comforter and slipped in beside Sasuke, resting his head in the opposite direction he closed his expressionless eyes and dosed off to sleep.

Both must have been completely tuckered out because they slept right through the entire night. It was 9 AM and Itachi had overslept, he usually woke up at 7, but didn't certainly have to, his inner alarm clock just always awoke him at that time. 

Kisame usually came out of his room at about 8 AM to eat breakfast with Itachi, but this morning the Uchiha could not be found anywhere. The blue shark decided to check his room. He rapped on the door, pretty loudly, but got no response. To check and see if Itachi was alright, he slowly pushed the door open. The room was completely dark and the blue man couldn't see anything. He switched on the light, and there he saw Itachi, and it appeared to be a younger and smaller looking Itachi in bed with him. Now this got the shark man very curious, because he knew Itachi never let _anyone_ sleep in his bed. He noticed how the smaller looking one had one arm sprawled across Itachi's calmly breathing chest while lying on his stomach. And their faces were facing each other, rather closely. This was just too good to pass up, so Kisame ran back to his room grabbed his blue camera, and hurried back to the Uchiha's room. 

"Good, they didn't move a muscle" he observed. He quickly and accurately aimed the camera lens at the two sleeping boys and clicked the top button of the camera.

"Wait till I show the rest of the members this little beauty" he chuckled to himself. He had to admit though, the sight before him was rather cute. Kisame's only guess on who this kid was, was that it was Itachi's younger brother, he remembered Itachi mentioning that he would be coming. He didn't want to disturb them, or get a smacking from Itachi so he then softly slipped out the door and ate breakfast quietly by himself.

15 minutes later

Sasuke stretched his small arms out as he yawned softly, but one of his arms hit something, he turned around and came face to face with his older brother. This startled him to say the least, he didn't even remember Itachi getting into bed with him, because if he did he certainly wouldn't have allowed it. He felt way too rested to think any further about sleeping with his brother… literally of course. 

As he stared at the ceiling and at his older brother's calm but peaceful face he could hear his tummy rumbling from hunger.

"Aniki, aniki" he said shaking the sleeping figure from above. "ANIKI!" this finally got the Uchiha's attention, he opened his dark eyes and squinted from the sunlight pouring through the window. He looked up into an impatient face.

"What is it Sasuke?" he asked quite groggily. 

"I'm hungry" Sasuke whined while putting his hand over his stomach for extra emphasis.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a few minutes, and then I'll take you to the dining hall."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Itachi led his brother to the dining hall, got some food, and sat across from one another at a rectangular white table. They ate in silence until Kisame had walked up to the two brothers.

As soon as Kisame sat down next to Sasuke he wore the smallest smirk on his face, he was trying his hardest not to show it though.

"What are you smiling at?" Itachi inquired.

"Um, uh, nothing. So who's the kid?"

"This is my little brother, Sasuke."

"Ah, I see." He could see the fixed stare the older brother gave him, which basically meant _don't ask anymore questions about my brother being here or I'll kill you._ So he wisely chose to change the subject.

"I heard that Sasori has been in contact with Kabuto" the shark man stated. This got the older Uchiha quite interested.

"Is he planning on leaving Orochimaru?" he questioned with disbelief.

"I know, he's like Orochimaru's right hand bitch" he laughed, and Sasuke had to chuckle at the joke as well. Itachi just smiled.

"We should still be careful, we don't want Kabuto stealing any information and giving it to Orochimaru" Itachi said, he then glanced at Sasuke sipping at his water, he would have to keep a special eye on him, he didn't want him wondering around by himself if Orochimaru was after him, because he would definitely kill the snake if he even as much as touched the boy.

Meanwhile back in Konoha

Naruto and Sakura came bursting up to Ino.

"We can't find Sasuke anywhere! Did you?"

"Nope" she said while shaking her pretty blonde ponytail back and forth.

"That's it we have to report him missing to Tsunade!" Naruto cried out. Sakura agreed, I mean who was she suppose to stare at and think about everyday?

But Ino looked completely calm "I think you guys are way over reacting, I mean I'm sure Sasuke is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he is a genius you know."

Both Sakura's and Naruto's faces did not relax at all. "What are you saying! That we should just forget about him!" Naruto screamed. "Well I don't care what you say, I'm heading straight to Tsunade right now" he ran as fast as his two legs could carry him, and Sakura quickly followed Naruto's lead.

Ino just shook her head and smiled, she knew Sasuke would be alright, and if he really wasn't in Konoha anymore she figured it was because he left on his own accord. She would miss his cute little face though.

Tsunade was relaxing at her desk sipping some tea when a loud bang was heard at the other side of the door.

"Ugh, just when I had some peace and quiet, COME IN" she bellowed angrily.

The door opened up wide a second after they were allowed in. Both Naruto and Sakura looked completely out of breath. 

"Sasuke….. he…..is……..mis…mis… missing" Naruto panted out.

"Hmm for how long?" the Hokage questioned.

"Since yesterday" he replied. Tsunade sighed, "we can't set out a search for him unless he has been missing for at least five days."

"WHAT? SO WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING UNTIL THEN?"

"Do you know for sure that he was kidnapped?"

"Uh, well no, we just can't find him, and we heard that Itachi was spotted in Konoha, so we just figured…"

"You just figured you would bother me during my peaceful five minutes for someone you can't find for one day, and you don't even know for sure if they were kidnapped?"

"Ummm" both ninjas slowly backed out of Tsunade's office.

"Annoying brats" the blonde woman said out loud and then continued to sip her now lukewarm tea.

"Well I guess that's that" Sakura looked at Naruto with sympathy. Naruto didn't say anything he just slumped down the stairs, _maybe I'll get some ramen _he thought.

In the Akatsuki cafeteria

"Sasuke, we should start training so we can build up your strength and widen your abilities with different jutsus." Sasuke looked up at his brother with wide eyes, he never thought he would be training with big brother. He wanted to make sure he didn't look too excited though, he wanted to play it cool, he didn't want to look like a fool or a little kid in front of Kisame after all. 

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and looked passive about it, "if that's what you want" Itachi just smirked and didn't bother asking about his nonchalant reaction. They said goodbye to Kisame and left for the training grounds.

In the bushes where Itachi and Sasuke were training Kabuto was spying on how well the little Uchiha was building his strength and power. Orochimaru will be very pleased to see that the boy is building his strength and abilities the right hand man thought.

Sasuke was panting from all the chakra he had used, but he wasn't finished yet. He opened his red sharingan eyes and concentrated on every movement Itachi used as he lunged in to attack him. He definitely needed practice with his eyes though, he still couldn't see all of his older brother's actions. Itachi planted a hard kick in the other's stomach after appearing right in front of the boy without Sasuke seeing a thing; Sasuke lunged forward momentarily out of breath, because of this he was not able to defend himself from the next attack either which was a hard blow to the right shoulder. 

Sasuke looked completely beaten with blood and cuts scattered all throughout his small body, while on the other hand Itachi stood in front of Sasuke as if he had nothing to do with the fight at all.

"You need to learn how to control the amount of chakra and learn not to use too much."

Sasuke scowled up at his big brother standing there breathing calmly, cool, and almost bored. He must look pretty pathetic next to Itachi, he was sure that he was ashamed to be related to such a useless wuss. Sasuke turned his head away from the other figure, "I need to take a break…aniki" he slowly walked away from his brother leaving him alone with his own swarming emotions. Sasuke's pride was brought as low as the dirt on the ground he was walking on, and Kabuto caught the whole thing.

………………………………...

Endnote

Thank you for your reviews! They are much appreciated and I am glad you are enjoying the story so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi's Mission

Chapter 9

Sasuke had to rest his aching and bloody body, he sat in the common area across from Kisame. He averted his eyes down to the floor, he felt too ashamed to even look the shark man in the eye.

"So how was training?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Sasuke said still staring at the ground. Kisame eyed the scrappy looking boy up and down knowing well that his body wasn't the only thing hurting right now. 

"Why is he always so perfect? It's not fair."

"Well he is a lot older than you , you gotta put that into account." Sasuke just shook his head.

"I try so hard to be as good as him and to have him be proud of me, but it's no use, I'm just a failure to him" he sniffled. He knew he was acting like a baby, but he just felt like he was bringing his brother down. He might as well leave on his own before Itachi kicked him out. 

Kisame didn't know how to bring the boy's spirits up, maybe if he changed the subject to something a little lighter. After a few minutes of silence between the two Kisame spoke up.

"So, Sasuke do you have a girlfriend?" Sasuke looked up, momentarily confused by the random question.

"No" 

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke paused before answering.

"No, but… I want one" he replied bravely.

"Hmm, well what type of guy do you like?" Sasuke thought for a moment, pleased with himself that he wasn't too embarrassed to be talking about this.

"I'd like a guy who is strong, trustworthy, and brave, someone who would love me for who I am; and I'm physically attracted to guys with dark hair and someone with a toned body."

Kisame smirked inside "you just described Itachi perfectly."

Sasuke blushed "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd point it out."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should ask such a question, but he did anyway

"What type of girls does Itachi like?"

Kisame smirked "Why so interested in Itachi's love life?"

_Itachi has a love life? _Sasuke wondered to himself feeling a bit down for some odd reason.

"I was just asking, we are brothers after all."

"Fair enough, lets see, actually, I don't remember him saying that he liked or likes anyone in that way."

Sasuke didn't say anything except revert his eyes back to the ground, obviously not liking Kisame's answer.

"Does that upset you?" the shark asked, and Sasuke just shook his head.

_Liar_ Kisame thought, but he had no time to continue with the conversation because Itachi had walked in. Sasuke took one look at him and quickly walked out the door.

"What was that all about?"

Kisame just shrugged his shoulders not wanting to betray the boy's trust.

Sasuke wandered around the hideout looking for a place or a room where he could be alone with his most depressing thoughts. Looking forlorn he found an empty hallway and slowly slid himself down onto the dusty floor. Hugging his knees tightly to his chest he remembered Kisame's heartbreaking words that Itachi never liked anyone in a boyfriend or girlfriend kind of way. But what really confused him was the fact that he cared so much. Did he feel sorry for Itachi? That he never experienced that kind of love? No that wasn't it. The more he thought about it the more he began to get sick and ashamed of himself. Was he that screwed up and that perverted, why was he thinking these disgusting thoughts? Tears came flowing down his eyes, he was a perverted, sicko who had disturbing thoughts of incest. The worst part was that he wanted Itachi to have the same thoughts about him.

He didn't want to be thinking these sinful thoughts, but no matter how much he tried to forget about them, or tried to occupy himself with other things his mind came back to Itachi. How he always carried himself in such a mature and dignified manner, how his soft black hair cascaded over his feminine eyes, and the way he fought enemies with such grace and agility. The way he always felt a tingle of delight whenever his skin made contact with Itachi's, whether it was from a brush of a shoulder, or Itachi's finger tips brushing Sasuke's hair off his face. Why did he have to fall in love with his own flesh and blood, what would the other members of the Akatsuki do to him if they ever found out, or worse, what would Itachi do? Just thinking about what Itachi would do to him if he ever found out about his true feelings was daunting. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he didn't have Itachi with him in his life.

"Sasuke… you're crying."

Sasuke looked up and turned his head toward the voice, Itachi was standing near the entrance of the hallway looking at him with a hint of sadness. He slowly walked toward the curled up Uchiha and knelt down in front of him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I- I lo-… it's nothing, just leave me alone, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

But Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, how could Itachi understand the way he felt, brothers were not suppose to love each other the way he did. Just seeing his beautiful features staring back at him was too much, how could someone so breathtakingly attractive love a scrawny kid like him anyway. He stood up and ran down the hallway leaving Itachi utterly confused trying to figure out what exactly Sasuke was trying to tell him.

Kabuto chuckled to himself, he saw everything, from Sasuke and Kisame's conversation to Sasuke crying on the floor. He never knew the Uchiha was into incest he smirked. This was the perfect time to kidnap him and bring him to Lord Orochimaru, the kid was vulnerable so he wouldn't put up much of a fight, and he was alone. Kabuto followed Sasuke towards an empty and dark room, the only light that was allowed in was from a small window at the far corner of the closed off space.

The silent man quickly brought both arms around the child and before he could let out a cry for help both figures were gone.

Endnote

Thank you so much for the reviews!! This chapter took me forever to finish I had a hard time coming up with ideas on how to end it, but anyway hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to review hehe


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi's Mission

Chapter 10

Kabuto and Sasuke arrived in the middle of Orochimaru's study with a soft thud. Sasuke panicked and squirmed in Kabuto's arms trying to break free from the tight grasp, but Kabuto no longer had to restrain the boy any longer, there was just no way he would be able to escape him or Orochimaru anyway; the child was released. Kabuto stared back at the frightened boy with a huge grin on his face, Orochimaru will be oh so greatly pleased with his little present. He was expecting to be rewarded greatly by his successful capture.

As one of the nurses walked by the study Kabuto waved her inside. She saw the small gesture and turned to walk inside the candle lit room.

"Please tell Lord Orochimaru that I have returned successfully with Sasuke"she nodded to the man and walked out.

"No one can save you now Sasuke, not even your dear older brother" Kabuto mocked the shaking child with a evil laugh. But all Sasuke could do was stand there in shock, because he was right, why would Itachi save him? Before he was captured Sasuke acted so rudely to him, he probably thought he hated his older brother now. He was doomed.

Back at the Akatsuki Hideout

Itachi walked back to the common area trying to figure out why Sasuke was behaving so oddly, the only possible reason that he could come up with was that he was going through some kind of phase. But right now he had to focus on the mission at hand which was to capture Naruto. He guessed that his otouto was not planning on helping them, but this was fine with him, as long as he captured the kyuubi he'd be happy. When he arrived at the meeting place he found Kisame ready to leave for Konoha.

"Ready Itachi?"Itachi nodded, and two seconds later they were gone.

Naruto was still moping around because he still had to wait one more day before he could go back to Tsunade and have her order a search for Sasuke; he was so depressed he must of gained five pounds because of all the Ramen he consumed. Naruto decided to visit Iruka Sensei at the Ninja Academy, his class should be out by now. As he approached Iruka's classroom he noticed he was listening to something Kakashi Sensei was explaining to him.

"Hey Iruka Sensei!" Naruto called out with a huge smile, then he noticed that his face was beat red and seemed very flustered for some reason.

"Hey Iruka sensei are you feeling alright? Your face is really red, are you sick or something?" Iruka just stared down at his desk feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"I guess I should be leaving anyway, bye _Iruka"_ he gave a soft chuckle and left the embarrassed sensei and Naruto alone. Naruto was totally oblivious of the state that Iruka was in and continued to explain his problems to him.

"Iruka Sensei do you think that something bad has happened to Sasuke?"

Iruka looked at the young and usually loud child.

"Well, I'm sure if something really did happen to him that Sasuke is perfectly capable of taking care of himself." Naruto sighed, everyone kept telling him that, it wasn't as if he denied Sasuke's keen ability to fight and defend himself, it was just that he had this gut feeling that something was terribly wrong with him, and apparently no one else thought this at all.

Orochimaru's Lair

Orochimaru slithered into the dimly lit room and of course dawned a beautiful, but sadistic grin. He approached the small and, lets face it, defenseless raven. The Sannin came so close to the boy that he could kiss Sasuke, if he really wanted to. He lifted a thin and sickly pale finger to the boy's cheek and it slowly descended to his smooth neck. Orochimaru admired the young beauty before him, he might have to take advantage of this before he took the body as his own, he thought, imagining all the different and delightful possibilities that he could do with the young specimen. Orochimaru was definitely going to have some fun.

Sasuke definitely did not like the look he was just given by the snake, he was in deep trouble, and he knew it. He backed away from the predatory man, but the snake just continued to trap him in a dirt filled corner. Sasuke wished he listened to his brother when he warned him not to go off wandering around by himself, but of course he had to disobey him and be stubborn as always.

"Please stop" he whimpered to the older man, there was just nothing else Sasuke could think of, but to beg for mercy. Orochimaru would have none of that though, he didn't waste all that planning to capture Sasuke for nothing.

"Sasuke- kun", his grin grew wider, "relax, you might even enjoy it" he slowly rasped, and his perverted hand lightly rubbed Sasuke's hip. The Uchiha gulped, this was bad, very bad.

In Konoha

Itachi sat silently for a sign of Naruto, and with his searching eyes spotted the blond walk out of the Academy. Kisame didnt say anything, he just nodded and both swooped down from their prior position and right in front of Naruto. The hyper ninja jumped back startled at the sudden appearance of none other than Itachi and Kisame.

"What d- do you want?" he stuttered, Itachi stared back looking almost bored and simply said "you". Kisame appeared behind Naruto so he would not be able to escape. Itachi slowly and confidently moved toward the quaking boy, Kisame stood there with a toothy grin, _this was just too easy_, he thought. Especially since neither Kakashi nor Jariaya were close by. Naruto was about to use his shadow clone jutsu, but before he could Itachi used his genjutsu, just for fun. Kisame rolled his eyes, _he always has to show off _he thought. The sky turned a blood red and a mixture of dark black, and Naruto stood there in a daze not knowing what just happened. Suddenly an image of Sasuke appeared before Naruto and the blonde gasped.

"Sasuke!" the image of Sasuke turned around and gave him a smirk. Naruto ran up to the raven haired boy, but when he came closer the sharingan blazed upon him. The two arms encircled the blonde ninja and everything disappeared.

****

Endnote

Sorry this update took so long I've just had a lot of homework, I don't think the chapter is that great, but I'm gonna try to make the next better.


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi's Mission

Chapter 11

Okay, this chapter is a little more mature than the previous ones, just warning you now, hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

* * *

Itachi arrived back at the hideout still carrying the unconscious blonde under one arm silently taking him to the leader.

As Itachi was bringing Naruto to the leader Sasori and Deidara were frantically looking everywhere looking for Sasuke. Chairs were being thrown around and tables were being tossed over. As the news spread to the other members, each of them took a room to look for the kid, neither of them wanting to endure a severe pounding from _the_ Itachi Uchiha.

As Itachi walked back from the leader's room he noticed everyone looking for something.

"What is everyone looking for?"

"…"

Itachi was getting angry now, he didn't like when people kept things from him, especially when every member was in on it. Kisame looked at his partner and started to feel bad, he walked up close to him and whispered the bad news to the Uchiha.

The man's eyes slowly widened and a look of worry came to his face, and shortly after an enraged look replaced it. Red sharingan blazed through all the members around him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?" everyone stayed quiet feeling partly responsible for the missing boy.

"There is a possibility that Orochimaru has something to do with this" Zetsu suggested. In less than a second Itachi was gone.

Sasuke was brutally pushed onto his sweaty hands and knees as Orochimary chuckled, he was going to thoroughly enjoy himself. The clever sannin had trapped the boy in a small room in the farthest wing of his lair, this way no one could interrupt his fun. Sasuke, now completely naked felt vulnerable and exposed with his bare bottom right in front of the sick sannin. He stroked the pudgy cheek exposed to his face and brought one finger along the crack giving Sasuke an idea of what was to come.

"Mmmm, Sasuke- kun, are you a virgin?" he rasped. Sasuke just silently nodded his head, tears forming once again. Orochimaru smiled, he had the perfect idea for the virginal raven haired child.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to use something to open and loosen you up, now won't I?" Sasuke quietly whimpered, he really didn't want to endure the pain that was about to come, it was bad enough that he was naked and in this position in the first place, no one had ever seen him naked, not even Itachi. He felt so dirty and used, but the worse part was he felt helpless and pathetic, he would hate to have Itachi see him in this position right now.

"Itachi" he whispered. He would probably never see him again, not after Orochimaru got through with him. He brought a trembling hand to his face to wipe away the tears along his face. What he would do to see that face one last time, to tell him that he loved the raven beauty, that he felt comfortable and at ease with him around, how he truly did care for his stoic and usually silent brother. His thoughts however were harshly interrupted when a large blunt object was unforgivingly jammed into his anus.

"Aaaahhhh" his hands fisted together beneath him and he quickly dropped down to his forearms.

"Now, now Sasuke- kun the calm man tisked, it isn't even half way in yet" Sasuke's eyes widened in fear with the realization that the horrible object was going to go further up his behind. Blood had already started streaming down the boy's thighs, he bit his lip, he didn't think he could endure anymore of this. But to his dismay the object slid in further inside, scream after loud scream echoed in the dark and dingy cell, but no one but Orochimaru could hear his cries.

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIII" this scream however only earned him a harsh and loud slap on his butt.

"You will only scream my name from now on, got that!"

Was this what his life consisted of now? Was he going to be Orochimaru's little pet? The thought sickened him, but what was he supposed to do? He would just have to learn to accept his fate and live with it. And that was his last thought as the pain stricken boy collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Orochimaru frowned at the weakling, he gave a light kick to the side of the body and walked out of the room leaving Sasuke to lie in his own blood.

Ten minutes later Sasuke awoke to a harsh pain along his backside, and the first thing he heard was his name being called. "Sasuke". This immediately frightened the child especially when he felt a cold hand on his tear streaked face.

"No! stop! Please don't touch me!" The poor child thrashed back and forth next to a kneeling Itachi.

He stared in sympathy at the rigid dildo shamelessly sticking out of his otouto's bottom with dried blood all over it. He would definitely kill Orochimaru for doing this, in Itachi's mind this was unforgivable. He cursed himself for not finding his otouto sooner.

"Shh, calm down, it's me, aniki" Sasuke slowed down his struggling and his panicked face relaxed to an almost peaceful state. A small hand clutched at Itachi's red and black cloak and buried his scared and pained face into the familiar material.

"Please, please don't look at me" his naked body now curled up in a ball, which just exposed his tortured bottom even more.

Itachi took a hold of the invading object with one hand and the other gently held his bottom.

"Relax".

Itachi began to slowly pull the obtrusive object out of his brother.

"It…it hurts" he whined, his toes curled inward and his whole body stiffened.

"Shh Sasuke, relax your muscles" he nodded into the cloak.

His eyes clenched shut trying to think about anything but what he was experiencing at that very moment.

"Aaah" he screamed out as his bottom was finally free of the pain inflicting item. Itachi placed it beside his leg and pulled the curled up boy in his lap.

"I don't want you leaving my side, do you understand?" Sasuke looked up to his big brother.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Sasuke just had to know, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was. He had blatantly disobeyed his big brother and almost got himself killed because of it.

Itachi closed his eyes.

"I could never be ashamed of you Sasuke" the older Uchiha then opened his eyes to look into Sasuke's. However Sasuke was not prepared for his aniki's next move. Itachi slowly bent down and as lightly as a feather placed his lips onto Sasuke's. When the lips were shortly removed a faint blush formed upon Sasuke's cheeks.

Sasuke loved the kiss, but the innocent gesture just left him wanting more. He slowly and carefully climbed to his bruised knees and knelt in front of Itachi. This time Sasuke initiated the kiss, and this time it lasted longer.

Itachi opened his mouth inviting the inexperienced tongue to slide against his. Itachi's hand threaded through Sasuke's spikes, and Sasuke's were placed gently on his aniki's chest. Sasuke realized how long he had wanted to do this with Itachi, how very intimate he really wanted to be with him. He knew in the back of his mind that what they were doing was terribly wrong, but right now he truly couldn't give a crap.

Sasuke had wanted the kiss to last a lot longer, but he had run out of breath so his lips were abruptly pulled apart. He desperately gasped for air as he clutched tightly at Itachi's shirt.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Sasuke nodded still facing the ground feeling extremely vulnerable, and the fact that he was naked didn't help matters either. Itachi sensed his otouto's discomfort and proceeded to take his cloak off and wrap it around his brother's battered body.

Sasuke held tight to the presented material that he was just given, and then looked up toward the doorway to his unpleasant surprise of Orochimaru standing there looking down on both Uchihas.


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi's Mission

Chapter 12

* * *

"Itachi Uchiha, we meet again" Itachi just snarled at the thin man.

"Sasuke, I want you to stay back" Sasuke obeyed his brother and backed away from the two men, he huddled himself in a corner wrapping himself even tighter in the black and red material.

Itachi ran towards Orochimaru and stabbed the snake's arm with a sharp blade, streams of blood poured out of the wound, but the sannin did not seem fazed by it. Orochimaru used a binding jutsu keeping Itachi's legs in place preventing the Uchiha to move.

"Aniki!"

Itachi turned around to face his otouto, but before he got a clear view of the frightened child Orochimaru punched him hard right in the gut. Itachi only stumbled a little, but even that was pretty rare for him.

Itachi dodged the snake and grabbed him by his scrawny neck; and he jammed him against the wall with a loud smack. A slithering tongue prepared to come out of the disgusting man's mouth, but before it could attack Itachi grabbed it with his free hand. He yanked at it until the tongue broke away, detaching from the mouth. Crimson blood gushed from the womb and Orochimaru fell to his knees with a thud. Chocking now from his own bodily fluid he gasped for air. But it was no use he collapsed onto the ground in a pathetic heap; he was dead. He stared at the motionless and bloody snake, his body sprawled ungracefully on the cool ground.

Sasuke sat still trembling at what he just saw, how his brother brutally ripped that tongue out, and he looked at the floor, he was definitely dead.

Itachi's binds vanished, and he walked back to his little brother, he bent down and hugged him tightly, he was glad that Sasuke was still with him and still alive. Sasuke's shorter arms wrapped around his niisan as he buried his face in his big brother's shoulder.

After carrying Sasuke back to his room and putting some clean clothes onto his thin body, he kissed him on the cheek and let him sleep.

One month later

"Come on aniki! If I am to join your organization, I need to prove myself worthy of it".

"And just how is otouto going to do that?" he said while cocking a thin eyebrow up.

"I am going to bring back Garra!" Sasuke proudly announced.

Kisame walked into the room where Sasuke was explaining to his big brother just how he was going to become one of the Akatsuki.

"So, Sasuke wants to join our group?" Kisame inquired.

Sasuke nodded enthusiastically and ran off to tell the others his exciting news.

When Sasuke was out of sight, Kisame handed his partner a small white envelope. "Here, I thought you would like this, and trust me, no one else has seen it".

Itachi furrowed his eye brows and opened the unsealed envelope; inside was the picture the shark took of Itachi and Sasuke sleeping peacefully together on the bed. Itachi gave a slight smile observing the picture, and how Sasuke looked so calm and innocent. But his favorite part of the picture was the fact that both of their faces seemed to be only mere inches apart, it was as if they were about to kiss.

"Thank you, Kisame".

"Don't mention it".

Sasuke ran back into the room huffing and puffing. "Niisan I… I want to say goodbye, before I leave for my mission" he then glanced shyly towards Kisame, the shark got the hint. "Well, I got some stuff to do, so I will leave you two alone". Kisame left the two brothers to say their goodbyes in private.

When Kisame left he shut the door behind him.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I.. well…I am going to miss you and, I wanted to give you a kiss before I left" he said nervously wringing his hands.

Itachi bent his head down to give his brother a light kiss on the lips, but this was not what Sasuke was asking for. Sasuke grabbed at both sides of his aniki's head and licked his brother's lips for permission to enter. As the soft lips opened the two tongues slid together gently. As the kiss went on Sasuke edged closer to Itachi's larger body enjoying the warmth it seemed to eminate. His arms wrapped aroung the elder's neck, and Itachi wrapped his around Sasuke's small back. A few minutes later and the two brothers were panting so hard they looked like they just had sex.

Then Itachi remembered the picture Kisame gave him earlier.

"Here" and Itachi handed him the envelope with the picture inside. Sasuke opened it and a light blush ran across his face.

"Who took this?"

"Kisame, while we were sleeping, take it, you can look at it whenever you start to miss me during your mission.

"Thank you Itachi, I love you"

"I love you too Sasuke, now you better go before leader gets angry"

Sasuke nodded, and before he left he gave one final peck on his big brother's cheek.

As Sasuke was about to begin his own mission, Itachi had completed his, Sasuke, his precious otouto truly felt loved.

* * *

Endnote

That was the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed the story!

Read and Review!


End file.
